Vaerona Otherys
Biography Born in 244 to Maelok Otherys and Daena Otherys, the only daughter of a family of sons. Always the precious pearl of the family, Vaerona was raised with much love and affection from her father, whom she always held closely. As a young girl, she was always sneaking about the Otherys manse, peeping on her brothers and her father's guests, truly a young little Agent in the making. As Vaerona went from beloved little girl, to beautiful young woman, her heart was set on finding the man of her dreams, but in 262 AC at the age of eight and ten, she found Aegon Targaryen, the man of her father's political machinations. Where she sought passion and love, she found none. They did their duty, and her husband was well enough in that regard. The following year, through an arduous labor, she gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. The son was named Aemon, and daughter, Alysanne. Though their marriage was lacking, Vaerona loved her children upon first sight. The following year in 263 AC, she gave birth to their third child lovingly named Brynden. Joined by the common duty and love for their children, Vaerona began to see the Targaryens as her family, alongside her House of birth, Otherys. In 268 however, tragedy struck when Aegon and Maekar attempted to hatch a dragon egg, maiming her husband and disfiguring her goodbrother. Though they lacked traditional love, they did care for one other. Through tragedy, though, came something more. Cooperation. Vaerona and Aegon worked closely during her husbands time as Minister of Foreign Affairs, having him aid and teach her in Espionage(e). Vaerona took deep care and interest in the lives of her children, watching and guiding them as they grew, loved, laughed, married themselves and had children. Fiercely protective and loving, she once cut out a stable boy's tongue for insulting her son Aemon, and from there on, she tended to find she had a knack for using Daggers. Then her world was destroyed. In 281 AC, Maekar Targaryen took a large force to defend Myr from attacking Dothraki, amongst them, her son Brynden. Then they died, and everything changed. Her heart was torn and ripped from her, but before she could truly mourn her son, Vogan Nestoris took control of Tyrosh. After the murder of Maron Martell and their imprisonment, Aserys Targaryen set fire to the Archons manse, hanging herself after drowning her son. Though the fire did not slay her family, it badly burned her daughter and her husband. Led by her son Aemon, they attempted an escape. Alysanne and Vaerona managed to break free from the clutches of the Betrayer with the help of the loyal Mopyrs. Aemon did not. Outside the walls of Myr, her son, her beautiful stuttering boy, his wife and children, her beloved grandchildren, were burned alive. Hiding in Braavos with her daughter, she remains, a widow, a mother that has outlived her sons, leaving only a woman with an empty chest, a torn heart. Timeline: 244 AC: Born the only daughter of Maelok And Daena Otherys 262 AC: Marries Aegon Targaryen for political reasons, a loveless marriage. 263 AC: Gives birth to her twin children, Aemon and Alysanne 264 AC: Gives birth to her last son, Brynden Targaryen 268 AC: Her husband is maimed with Maekar Targaryen 272 AC: Hones herself with the help of her husband to learn the delicate art of Espionage(e) 275 AC: Finds her knack for Daggers and begins to start discreetly practicing with them after cutting a stable boy's tongue out. 281 AC: Her youngest child, Brynden Targaryen dies with his uncle Maekar Targaryen, outside the walls of Myr. **281 AC: Her husband Aegon Targaryen dies to aid their escape from Tyrosh. While Alysanne and her escape, Aemon and his family are caught. 281 AC: Her eldest son, Aemon Targaryen, his wife Dilosha Targaryen, and their children, Daeron and Rhaenyra Targaryen, are burned alive on the order of Vogan Nestoris Family and supporting characters: Her father, Maelok Otherys Her mother, Daena Otherys Her eldest brother, Valon Otherys, b. 240 AC Her brother, Balero Otherys, b. 241 AC Her nephew, Tylek Otherys Her husband, Aegon Targaryen † , d. 281 AC Her eldest son, Aemon Targaryen †, d. 281 AC His wife, Dilosha Targaryen † , née Nestoris, d. 281 AC Their son, Daeron Targaryen †, d. 281 AC Their daughter, Rhaenyra Targaryen †, d. 281 AC Her eldest daughter, Alysanne Targaryen, b. 263 AC, twins with Aemon Targaryen, and pregnant with his child Her youngest son, Brynden Targaryen †, d. 281 AC Her childhood friend and guard, Ser Armory known as The Gold. Category:Braavos Category:House Targaryen Category:Essosi Category:Free Cities